A NOBODY's LOVE
by zackroth
Summary: well the story picks off at the time when roxas was defeated by sora he will be then captured by DIZ and will be put back to a the computer again therefore making a great new story


NOBODY/SOMEBODY

"_**As I go on to this life as a nobody. **_

_**I have never known what emotion is. **_

_**I have never felt how to love or to be loved. **_

_**But I know somewhere someone would care **_

_**Someone would love me.**_

_**Someone would teach me how to feel…………"**_

After the defeat of Roxas from Sora Donald and Goofy, DiZ once again put Roxas back to the computer and erased all his memories.

**Day One 7:00 pm**

After the lost of Roxas in the white mansion his 3 friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette is looking everywhere for their lost friend.

As the 3 friends walks through the streets of Twilight Town for a search quest for their missing friend Roxas, until they saw a streak of light that came from the sky that landed in the middle of Sandlot

" Roxas!! What happened to you?" said Olette

**"**Huh? How did you know my name" said Roxas "and who are you"

"You silly it's me Olette, don't you remember? Well you might just hit your head hard enough for a small amnesia. Well a good night of sleep might help."

Then the three carried the semiconscious Roxas to their headquarters

**Day Two 8:00 am**

_"You are the counter-part of the keyblade master Sora. You are the strongest of the XII. You have a mission and its her……………………"_

"Hey Sleepyhead wake up its getting late you know we should go to Sandlot and watch Vivi fight his nastiest enemy Fido" alleged Hayner

"Yeah Roxas the Struggle is starting at exactly 8:30. They won't wait for us you know," added Pence

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you guys? Who is Vivi?" said Roxas

"Uh Oh… there he goes again. Man you really hit your head hard. But who cares just come with us" said Olette

**8:30 am, Sandlot**

As the 4 arrived to the Struggle they watched closely the battle between Vivi and Fido and as the fight came to the 3rd round all of them saw when Fido casts up Blizzaga to Vivi

Now Vivi is lying on the floor unconscious and half frozen.

"Hey Fido, you cheater!! There is a rule that there should be no casting of spells here you could kill someone," said Hayner

"Like who cares, who cares if he dies all weak persons should die you know.," replied Fido

"You're a maniac!" shouted Olette

"Oh miss know-at-all is speaking now, how scary" said Fido

Fido then walks towards Olette and then put his hands up in the air and then casts Blizzaga. As the ice inches it's way to Olette, Roxas stood up from his seat and casts a powerful Firaga to negate the charging Blizzaga towards Olette.

Fido then unleashed a powerful Thundaga that is aiming back to Roxas but luckily the Roxas stop Fido by casting Stopga on to him. Then suddenly a power surge appeared and threw them outside the ring. Suddenly Fido yelled "Lets settle it tomorrow. Let's fight one on one 6:00pm. It will be a DEATHMATCH no rules no referee no everything"

Everyone was amazed to the wreckage that was done by the two and who would have thought only amateurs are the one who casts up the spells

"You were amazing back there Roxas. When did you know all that powerful spells it's like you're a master." said Olette'

"I don't know but some of my memories are now coming back to me now I know everything about this place again" replied Roxas

Then after that the four friends went to the train station to go to the plaza and look for somebody that they could help.

After they arrived to the plaza a mysterious cloaked man appeared but only Roxas could see it then the mysterious man said to him

"_Memories, Emotions, and Birth are all linked and that's for you to figure out"_

Then suddenly the man disappeared.

The day expired with a big bubble over Roxas' head

Day Three 5:00 pm

An hour before the fight of Fido and Roxas, the 4 friends decided to walk around the town and finally settled at the top of the tower eating ice creams watching the sunset.

"Hey Roxas since your memory is back, before you fell down from the sky what do you remember?" said Hayner

"I don know Hayner, my memories are still limited and all I can remember is my first day in Twilight Town when we were the suspects for stealing a cat."

"Yeah we went to a lot of troubles back then right. I hope we could do that again one more time" said Pence

After that speech a moment of silence invaded the 4 friends and suddenly Olette kissed Roxas everyone was surprised even Olette, and then Olette said everything

"Roxas the few days that you lost felt like years or even centuries for me and I really really missed you. Promise me this Roxas that wherever you will go you would always tell us where you will go so we wont worry so much okay and by the way I really thank you for saving my life from that Fido now I will give you this star this you will keep forever so you will never forget me and from now on we will never be far from you okay."

Roxas was speechless and blushing to what Olette said, he could not do anything but hug them all and say thank you and after that, they rush back to Sandlot for the fight

**Day Three 6:00 pm**

As both the warriors are placed in the stage everyone watched closely what would happen.

They were a given a variety of weapons ranging from a mace to chakram from a shield to a lance and others but from all the weapons Roxas picked only a small sword while the other one picked up a chakram

As the fight began both the fighters are inching there way through each other and watching closely each others move then suddenly Fido casts up a Aerora that threw Roxas away and followed by a slashing combo then Roxas found an opening and suddenly pulled out a Ars Arcanum leaving the enemy on the ground then he casts up a Warpinator after that a streak of red light suddenly appeared and Fido's chakram floated in the air and was incinerated then suddenly Axel showed up taking up Roxas and suddenly all his friends stood up and helped Roxas get out of Axel's grip but Roxas abruptly yelled and said "Im going now Olette but don't worry I'll be back and someday we will meet again all has come back to me Axel is taking me back to where I belong but before I go, Olette I give you this checkered wristband, this will be my promise to come back to you forget me not my friends… so long then, but I promise I will come back to you "

Axel then was surprised and gradually lose his grip to Roxas. As Roxas fell to the floor Olette rush to him and gave him a goodbye kiss while Roxas which is standing still suddenly hugged Olette and then flew up with Axel

"Are you sure that you gave a promise to someone which is just a program" said Axel

"No I didn't gave a promise to a program I gave it to Olette. She is not a program she is a somebody, she is far greater than us, which are nobodies and she is the one who taught me how to love and now my memories have all come back I know who I should thank and who I should take revenge on"

_Now I'm looking at the sky for it's the only thing that we share, one sky one destiny_

"_**Memories are never lost they are just sleeping they just need to be awakened"**_


End file.
